In Love With A Gryffindork
by Harry'sGirl
Summary: Draco, Ginny, and a Beneficial Friendship? Wait...What? I don't know why he would think to do that with her, but things don't stick to friendship...
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With A Gryffindork**

**Draco's POV**

**DM/GW**

Disclaimer: I do not now or will I ever own Draco, Ginny, or anything from their world. Both you and I will just have to realize that and get on with our lives…

Chapter 1:

Damn those Gryffindors, they won another match of Quidditch. I was furious that we lost twice in a row to the Gryffindorks, but there's always next time ;) I put my uniform in my looker and my broom in the broom shed, I started to walk up to the school.

"Hey Malfoy!" I stopped, I recognized the voice. "What Potter?" I asked. "How does it feel to lose to the Gryffindors twice in a row?" "How about this Potter? How does it feel when I punch you in the face?" "I wouldn't know." So I punched him right square in the face. "Now can you answer my question?" I asked him. "Fuck off Malfoy or else I'll kill you." Was his answer.

And so I walked off laughing to myself. I may have been a loser on the field, but off the field I was a winner :)

After harassing Potter I went down to the Slytherin dormitories and sat on my bed writing some stuff down in my journal. When i finished that I decided to play a game with Weasley's Sister. So I wrote a note telling her to meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11. I didn't sign my name, I signed it Silver Dragon. So after i finished signing it I went back upstairs to dinner. As I was walking into the Great Hall Weasley's Sister ran into me causing me to fall.

"Watch where you're going Weaslette!" "Why don't you Ferret?" As we were arguing I slipped the note into her hand when she shoved me. After she shoved me a couple more times we both walked away and ate dinner.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Blaise asked while I was sitting down. "Oh you know the usual, punched Potter in the face, got ran over by Weasley's Sister. By the way what is her name?" "Uh... it starts with a G... Ginny?" "yeah that sound familiar.?" "Wait why do you want to know?" Blaise smile and continued on "Your going through the plan you told me about last week, aren't you?" I smiled back and said "Yes, I am." In a matter of fact tone. "Well good luck mate cuz I heard Potter has a thing for her." "Psh... I don't need luck. I'm Draco Malfoy for God's sake!" "Alright then, so when you meeting her?" "11, in the Astronomy Tower.

We finished dinner with idle chit-chat and after dinner we went to the common room and played a round or two of Exploding Snap until the others came, then the real game began. "So Drakey what are we playing tonight, strip poker?" "No, Pansy and I told you we are NEVER playing that again!" I shouted at her, the whispered to Blaise "Last time I nearly lost my eyesight, remember?" "Yeah man I remember. I still have nightmares every once in a while." He whispered back.

"How about Twister?" Theo suggested. We all agreed to Twister. Pansy was the spinner person and so the game began. "Right hand blue." Pansy announced and we followed her instructions. "Left hand yellow." "Left foot green." Oh boy this is getting a little tough, but I am strong! "Right hand red." And then "Right hand yellow." Crabbe fell as did Goyle. It was just me, Theo, and Blaise. "Left foot blue." And Blaise fell taking Theo out with him, so I won :)

"Well that was fun huh, Draco?" Blaise asked. "Yeah we'll definitely have to add that to game night." "Good, but you should go it's 10:45." "Yeah I should probably go. See ya later Blaise." I walked out the common room and headed up to the Astronomy Tower to find that Ginny was already there.

"Oh, hey Malfoy." "Hey Ginny." "So what'd you want Malfoy?" "I don't want anything except friendship." She bursted with laughter. "You...want...friendship...? Hahahaha!" She said between laughs. "Well, how about this, I want a beneficial friendship." "Huh?" She had no idea what I was talking about by the looks of it. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase friends with benefits?" "Well yeah, but why would you want to do that with me, Malfoy? "I don't know, probably cuz you're a pretty girl and the gits around here can't see it. Besides it sounded like a good idea at the time you know with the house inter-house friendship thing Dumbledore's trying to pull."

I just played her like a fiddle ... "Yeah I guess so. Well, maybe we could try it out." She was smiling. "Yeah like a test drive kind of." "Yeah. We could go to the Room of Requirement whenever we want to or we could sneak around the rest of the school." "Good thinking Weasley." "Thanks, but when it's just you and me we're on a first name basis, okay?" "Okay." "That's good. So what now?"

She walked over to the window and was looking out. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. That is until she turned around so that I was kissing her lips. She is such a hot kisser! She had her hands in my hair and for once I didn't care that it was getting messed up.

When we released she said "Here, it's a special parchment that IM's." I took the parchment and said "Thanks." "If you want to get a hold of me for whatever reason use the IM parchment, K?" "Okay." And with that she kissed me on the cheek and left for Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it :D I know it's been a while since I've put up a story like this, but hey things get in the way. As I was saying though: I hope you enjoy this story too. And this story I began writing back stage of my high school's spring musical 'You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown.' That and I think I worked on it in my Geometry B class as well and finished it when summer began…Please read and review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley or Hogwarts or anything awesome of that sort so let's continue on….

Chapter 2:

And so I headed back to the Slytherin Dormitories and said the password "Salazar." Blaise was sitting on the couch reading a book, "How'd it go, Draco?" I sat down next to him. "Oh you know, amazingly." He shut his book. "and once again the amazing Draco Malfoy gets what he wants." I smirked "You should know that by now Blaise, you are my best friend after all." He shrugged "Yeah I should have learned by now."

I got off the couch and said "I'm going to bed, 'night Blaise." He went back to his book and said "'Night Draco." As I made my way to the boy's room and into my bed all I could think about was Ginny Weasley. This is weird because she's my archenemy's best friend's sister **(A/N: Archenemy: Harry Potter, Best Friend: Ron Weasley, Sister: ((DUH!)) Ginny Weasley)**. It's a tongue twister, I know.

But you know what's really weird, the way I woke up. I woke up this morning to this "Rise and shine Drakey Poo! It's a beautiful Sunday morning; perfect for a picnic or sitting by the lake!" "Ugh! Pansy what have I told you about waking me up?" I was so furious that I wanted to kill Potter and he didn't even do anything D= And so I grabbed my wand off my nightstand and put a hex on her that would cause to lose her voice. I se that all the time it seems like. But whateves.

I looked at my clock, it was 9:30 so I got dressed in my Pink Floyd t-shirt and white skinny jeans with a pair of checkered Vans. I fixed my hair so that it would look gorgeous (as always). After that I left the dormitory and walked up to the Great Hall. My back pocket started to vibrate so I took the piece of parchment out of my pocket and it said "Hey Malfoy, meet me by the lake at 10." So I wrote back, "K." I put the parchment back in my pocket and sat down with the other Slytherins. Breakfast was nice, I had a couple of blueberry waffles with chocolate syrup and whipped cream with a glass of milk. Loads of people were looking at me as if I was off my rocker, but I'm not.

I looked at my watch and it said that it was 9:50, so I finished my glass of milk and out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall leading me to the grounds. I was almost to the lake when she came running up to me "Hey Ginny, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go down to the Quidditch Pitch with me later." Aww…Shit! Potter and his weirdoes are coming this way!

"Go away Weaslette! This is my spot!" She caught on and yelled "No way Malfoy I was here first!" The trio walked right up to us, "Hey Ginny is this git giving you problems?" Potter asked in heroic way. "Why yes, yes he is. I was just sitting here and he came up to me and started yelling that I was in his spot and that I needed to go away!" "Malfoy, why don't you just leave her alone?" Weasley asked. All I said was "I'm out of here." And I walked off. Once I got to the Whomping Willow I took out my piece of parchment and wrote "Yeah I'll go to the Pitch with you, when do you wanna meet?" As soon as I finished writing Ginny answered "Meet me at 12:30 and good job earlier ;)" "K thanks."

And so I checked my watch, it was 11 so I had an hour and a half to waste. I didn't want to go to the Common Room in fear of Pansy, I didn't want to talk to Blaise at the moment, and the library; yeah right. But yeah, I'm bored out of my freaking mind right now, I have nothing to do. Wait… I'm a fucking wizard for God's sake why don't I just conjure something up or whatever. I was thinking of my journal and here is less than five minutes later zooming through the air and I caught it. Soon began my writing of a song for my piano and about the last couple of days and how they've been. So yeah, I checked my watch after writing about this morning and according to my watch it's 12:20 so, I grabbed my journal, shoved it into my pocket and hauled ass to the Quidditch Pitch. And according to my watch I had two seconds spare to get there.

"Hey Ginny." She was twirling her hair. "Hey Draco, glad you came." I walked closer to her and asked "You wanna hookup?" "Sure." And she kissed me. Once again her hands were messing up my hair and I didn't give a damn, I had my hands on the small of her back one of them inching up her back under her shirt. She is an amazing kisser and when I kissed her neck all I could think about was how good her hair smelled. It smelled like lilies!

"Eww…." Aww…Shit! We're dead! Oh wait…no we're not, it's only a couple of Hufflepuff second years. "Hey Blondie, why don't you and your girlfriend go somewhere else to suck on each other's faces!" I was not going to take that from a second year, let alone a fucking Hufflepuff! "Why don't you hop off a cliff, Hufflepuff!" The kid and I were face to face. Ginny was standing behind me tugging on my arm "What Ginny?" "Draco can't you just drop it? We can go somewhere else." "Why don't we go to the Slytherin Common Room then?"And we left the stupid second years in the dust. When we finally got to the Slytherin Common Room, Ginny was in awe. "It's amazing in here." "I agree." "So where is everyone?" "Oh, I don't know probably picking on first years or something." "Oh."I walked over to the leather couch and asked her to join me. "That was a close call." She said "Yeah it was, but at least we now know not to go there." "Good point." "So…" Oh boy, awkward silences are the worst. And the out of nowhere she crawled over and sat on my lap and started kissing me. I had one of my hands on the small of her back and the other was hooked in one of her belt loops on her jeans. She had her hands in my hair, like she always does. When we released she grabbed the hand I had in her belt loops and put it on her cheek.

That's when I decided to ask "Would you like you continue this in the bedroom?" She smiled and said "Yes, I would love to." So we got off the couch, her first of course. I took her hand and led the way to the boy's dormitories. "Where's your bed, Draco?" "The bed with the purple trunk in front of it is mine." "Oh, is that your school trunk?" "No, that' under my bed. This trunk holds my journal and other things." "Oh." We were sitting on the bed, side by side and holding hands "So is this your first time, Ginny?" "At sex? No." I gave her a questioning look and she caught on and said " I had sex with Harry a couple of times over the summer, but that's it." "Oh, well that's nice."

As soon as I finished saying that she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to her. She was kissing me the whole time after she let go of my collar; I took off the stupid shirt and she took hers off as well. We kept kissing, while I was undoing her pants I was also kissing her neck. After that she was undoing my belt and pants, but I was still kissing her neck.

Once the clothing was gone we were lying in the bed with her lying partially on top of me and I was stroking her hair. But then she was sitting on top of me, "Wait a second, Ginny." I grabbed a condom off my nightstand and handed it to her. "Here" She took it and said "Thanks." She then unwrapped it and slipped it onto my erection. She was still sitting on top of me, but now she was rocking against me. My hands were on her hips and she was picking up the rhythm. I kept moaning, I think I said her name a couple of times even. But when she finished rocking against me she was breathing heavily, as was I. She was just laying on me now, kissing my neck, I think she gave me one of those stupid love bites, but I don't know. A love bite from Ginny is pretty hot thought, you must admit ;) I looked at the clock "Uh… Ginny we better go, it's almost dinner time." She sighed and said "Alright." And so she started to look for her clothes. I started to look for mine as well. "Here are your pants, Draco." "Thanks." We were both looking for our shirts now. "Aha!" She yelled. "What is it, Ginny?" I asked "I found your shirt, but I can't reach it." "Here I'll grab it." So I got it off the canopy of Blaise's bed and handed it to her. She said"You put it on me." I shrugged and she raised her arms so that I could slide the shirt over her head and she pulled it down." When I found my shirt I handed it to her and she put it on me. We then left for the Great Hall getting to dinner ten minutes early, that way we wouldn't get caught and we sat at the appropriate tables.

After sitting there what seemed forever "Hey Draco." "Hey Blaise." "Where ya been? I haven't seen you since breakfast." "Yeah well I've been busy today." Doing what?" "Don't you mean who?" "Geez Blaise you are so thick. And then it dawned on him "Oh! Oh…." "Yeah." "How good is she?" "She's good, but don't go hitting on her just because I said that." "Don't worry Draco I won't, I've been hanging out with Luna." "The blonde girl that reads the Quibbler?" "Yeah that's her, she's really nice." "Well don't go overboard Blaise; she's one of Potter's friends." "Look who's talking." We both laughed. We finished dinner with jokes. After that we went back to the Common Room. We were the only two in there at the time and I was telling him about the Quidditch Pitch with second years. Blaise of course found it hilarious and now that I think about it, I think so too. But yeah, when we went to bed that night he saw that my section of the room was a mess. "Got pretty rough, huh?" I smirked and whispered "Yeah her shirt ended up on the canopy of your bed." Wow!" "I know right."

And with that we both fell asleep; I didn't wake up till 7 o' clock Monday morning. When the stupid alarm went off; I got up, shut it off, and got dressed in my school uniform. As I grabbed my bag and my parchment, the parchment went off just as I was putting it in my pocket. "Hey Draco meet me during free period in the library." "K =)" After writing that I put it back in my pocket and went to breakfast. "Morning Drake." "Morning Blaise." I got a bowl of cereal. "You know Blaise I really love Peanut butter Crunch." "Yeah I noticed that when I found an empty box of it under your bed last week. "Oh yeah, that reminds me I need to get some more." Blaise shook his head and went back to his bacon and eggs with toast. After I finished my two bowls of Peanut butter Crunch, I went to Charms with the stupid Hufflepuffs. Ugh… I HATE CHARMS! Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, whoopee! Notice the sarcasm in my thoughts. After DADA was Herbology with the Ravenclaws, then before lunch was Free Period.

After Herbology I cleaned up and walked up to Castle and headed to the library to do my homework. **NOT! **I'm going to the library to meet Ginny, **DUH! **So I walked around the library looking for a book until, "Boo!" "Holy shit! Ginny, what the hell?" "Told ya I'd meet you in the library, didn't I?" We were walking out of the library and I said to her "Well yeah, but you never said anything about trying to scare the shit out of me, did you?" She smiled and said "No, but you should have seen your face!" "Oh haha." We walked outside while we're talking and now we're sitting in a tree.

And here comes Blaise, damn it "Draco and Ginny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I jumped out of the tree and walked over to him and said "Shove off Blaise, I'll talk to you later.""Whatever Draco, see ya later." "See ya Blaise." I was in the tree again. "Is he the only one that knows about us?" "Yep, he's the only one." "Good." She kissed me on the cheek and said "Well, I'm kinda glad it was Blaise and not my brother or Harry." I kissed her on the forehead and said "Me too." The bell rang and we hopped out of the tree and walked to lunch. Once again we sat at the appropriate tables; me with Blaise and the other Slytherins and her with the Golden Trio and other Gyffindorks. Today was going well, Pansy hasn't bothered me all day, I met with Ginny, and I harassed Potter. Lunch was pretty good, too.

**A/N: Okay hope you liked the chapter =) Please leave a review and keep reading…. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not now or will I ever own Draco Malfoy =( Ginny Weasley (Who cares?) or Hogwarts =/

Chapter 3:

Eh… The rest of my day was boring. Blaise kept harassing me about Ginny so I put the same hex on him that I use on Pansy, to shut him up. So tonight Theo and I played a few games of chess, I think I won three out of five games. After we finished the last game I started my stupid Potions essay that's due Thursday.

And then Pansy and one of her weirdo friends came in screaming "OMG!" "Oh my god!" and then they giggled and squeed and everything else that is annoying as hell. So I asked "What the hell is going on, Pansy?" She squeed again and said "Professor Snape just told us that we're having a Masquerade Ball this year for Halloween." I just got a brilliant idea and with that I got up and went to the boy's dormitory. As soon as I got there I took out my parchment, found a quill and wrote "You wanna go to the Masquerade Ball with me?" And seconds later Ginny replied "I would love too." I put the parchment on my nightstand and changed into my pajamas and crawled falling asleep.

Alright, it's Tuesday. I woke up at six this morning and I was bored so I grabbed my parchment and quill and wrote "Good Morning!" to Ginny. About five or ten minutes later I got a reply from her saying "Good morning." And so I wrote back "Meet me in the Entrance Hall in fifteen minutes, k?" "K." After that I got up, got dressed, brush my hair and teeth, and walked down to the Entrance Hall to wait for Ginny. "Hey Draco, what's up?" "Oh you know same old stuff." "Same here." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Draco what were you thinking? Kissing me…" I was just thinking that I wanted to kiss you…" "Well, can you try and think about it later?" "No, but I'll try not to take action on my thoughts." She smiled "Well meet you later then, K? I'll let ya know when." "Alright then see ya later then." "See ya."

I walked to breakfast and sat down at the Slytherin Table to eat some bacon and eggs. "Hey Draco, how come you aren't eating Peanut butter Crunch?" Goyle asked. **(A/N: Yes, Goyle is actually intelligent and speaks English let alone actual sentences). ** "You feelin' okay?" "Yeah I guess, I just wanted a change, you know?" "I get what you mean, man. So are you hanging out with Weasley's Sister later?" "No, things are getting too serious." "So what are you gonna do?" "Ditch her and hang out with some other girl, of course." "Alright then." I just thought of a brilliant idea. So I searched through my bag for some parchment and a quill and wrote "Hey Lavender meet me in the Entrance Hall during Free Period, DM." After I finished writing it, I bewitched it and it flew over to her. She read it after it fell on her head and her whole face lit up." I finished my breakfast and went up to my first class which was Divination.. I hate that class =P

After that jank class I had Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Potions. Then it was Free Period. So I walked over to the Entrance Hall to meet Lavender. And there she was sitting in one of the windowsills waiting for me. "Hey Lavender." She looked up and smiled "Hey Draco." She got out of the window and we walked outside. "So what's up?" I asked her. "Eh…nothing really just hanging out with you." "That's cool." **AKWARD!** "Hey Draco!" Blaise walked over to us "Hey Blaise, what's up?" "Nothing much, I was just over there chatting with Hermione." Lavender smiled and said "Hey Blaise." "Hey Lav." I rolled my eyes and Blaise caught the message and said to Lavender "Hey, I'll see ya Lav." "Okay bye Blaise." "Alright Draco, what do you wanna do?" "I dunno." "Drinking it is!" "Alright then." We hooked arms and walked over to the Whomping Willow and poked the knot with a stick.

We then sat off through the tunnel and entered The Shrieking Shack, flooing ourselves to 21. It's a wizard joint with music, booze, and whole lotta girls ;D It's a 21 and up place, but Blaise and I have connections. :"Hey Blondie." "Hey Mark." "Alright you two can go." And with that we entered and when Mark finishes his shift he'll be joining us, like he always does. Both Blaise and I walked over to the bar. "Hey Blondie, it's been awhile." Well, Jazz we go to school…"Blah blah blah Blaise, nobody cares." I laughed and Jazz handed us our drinks. "Thanks Jazz we'll see ya again soon." "See ya Blondie." And with that Blaise and I downed our drinks and hit the dance floor. The DJ started playing *Smells like Teen Spirit* which is code for **MOSH PIT**. In the middle of the dance floor the Mosh Pit formed, Blaise and I joined the crowd. I was head banging and jumping around like an idiot, and having a great time.

After the song I got another drink, stronger than the last. "You know Blondie I'll be cutting you off at three." I gave her a quizzical look and asked "How come?" "Geez, probably because it's a school night and you can't go be going back there falling all over yourself like you did last time." "Hmmm…well, I'm glad you care, but you just gave me straight Vodka." "So?" "Just letting you know and can I have a couple of shots of Tequila with lime slices on the side?" "Yep here ya go Blondie." And here comes Blaise with some girl wrapped around him. "Hey Draco!" "Hey Blaise, you wanna shot?" "Of?" "Tequila." "Yeah, you want one Ginny?" Okay, must be drunk already or just plain crazy, but did he say Ginny? "Wait a second Blaise did you say Ginny?" The girl looked up, gave me a sexy smile and said "Hey… Draco." "How come you're here though?" I asked. "Blaise invited me." After she said that the song *For Your Entertainment* by Adam Lambert started playing.

"You wanna dance Malfoy/" I walked closer to her, wrapped one of my arms around her waist and said "Hell yeah." That's how Ginny and I spent the rest our night at the club, I'm not sure about Blaise though I haven't seen him since the first round of Tequila and lime. So….I don't know maybe he hooked up with someone. At 3 A.M Jazz grabbed Ginny and I and threw us through the fireplace in the back. We ended up in an empty classroom, looks like the Defense the Dark Arts classroom, but I can't tell. Plus I'm seeing three Ginnys, not that I'm complaining ;D "Okay, so Draco can you walk yourself down to your dormitory?" And then I fell…. I think I tripped over something. I just don't know what I tripped over. Ginny ran over to me and said "Come on, I'll walk you down to your dorm." I couldn't really object, but I said "Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement instead?" "Yeah that sounds better than my idea." We walked up to the Room of Requirement, well I stumbled around and she tried to walk and drag me along with her. We then walked passed it three or so time and entered.

As soon as I walked in I walked over to the Queen Size bed and passed out on it. I think =P

**A/N: Okay hope you liked the chapter; sorry it took so long to get it up, but with school, play rehearsal, and PEP Band I may only be able to get things up on the weekends now =/ So just keep reading, I suppose….**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anything, except the plot… =/

Chapter 4:

Ugh….What the hell happened last night? Uh…Why's Ginny here and am I not in the Slytherin Dormitory? Ginny yawned and said "Morning Draco." I sat up and blinked a couple of times, yawned, and said "Morning." I looked around the room and noticed the shirt I was wearing last night was hanging from the chandelier now. What did we do last night?

Ginny got out of the bed and started rounding up her clothes. "So…uh…what happened last night?" She was zipping her pants up when she said "Isn't it obvious, Draco? We had sex. You were really drunk and I was a bit drunk too." "But I remember walking over to the bed and passing out." "Well you did pass out, but around 4:30ish you were talking about me and how I'm so much better in bed than Pansy. And then you started singing that dumb Justin Bieber song *Baby*, by the way you have a great singing voice." I smiled and said "Is that all I did?" **(A/N: It's kind of funny that most people that wake up the next day ask that….) **She thought for a moment or two and said "Pretty much, yeah. Wait, you told me that you love someone." "Did I say who?" "No, but you drew this." She handed me a piece of parchment with a drawing on it. I looked at it for a few moments and who the person in the drawing was. It took me a while, but I finally worked it out that it was Ginny. "Yeah… I think this is supposed to be a drawing of you, Ginny." I signed my name in the lower right corner and handed it to her. She smiled and took the drawing, "Thanks Draco." "You're welcome Ginny." So much for this just being friendship =P

Just then an owl came flying through the window; it had a note tied to its ankle. The owl landed next Ginny and she untied the note and said good bye to the owl. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing, Harry wants me to meet him during Free Period." "Oh, I bet it has something to do with me." "How come? What did you do, Draco?" "Nothing! It's just Potter will be wondering who you've been sneaking off with or whatever." "Yeah you're probably right; Harry's a worry wart when it comes to me or Hermione." "Why Granger?" "Duh! She's one of Harry's best friends." She looked at the clock and said "See ya later Draco." And with that she kissed me on the cheek and left.

"GOD I LOVE HER!" I yelled out. After yelling that I felt a bit better, so I got up and after finding my clothing, got dressed. After that I read a magazine and when a piano appeared; I played. While I was playing *Moonlight Sonata* Ginny walked in and sat down next to me on the piano bench. When I finished playing she began to speak "Harry asked me to be his girlfriend." I frowned slightly and asked "What did you tell him?" She sighed and said "I really like him, but I said no." "Does it have anything with what we've got going on?" "Yes and no. I just don't want to be known as Harry Potter's girlfriend, I want to be known as Ginny Weasley. You know; me!" I just sat there with my head in my hands thinking. "You should have said yes Ginny, you guys would look great together and it would take all the suspicion of us away of us being together." "I suppose, but are we still going to the Masquerade Ball together?" "Yes Ginny and if Potter asks you who you are going with, tell him. I don't care." "Okay well tomorrow's the ball so…"

We were sitting on the couch, she had her head on my chest with her eyes closed, but she was smiling. I had an arm wrapped around her and the other was holding her hand. I looked over at the clock and started humming. I slowly got up setting her down gently and walked over to the piano. I began to play to play a self written piece, she finally woke up when I got to measure 35, but that's only because of the fortissimo, I think. "That was beautiful, Draco." Ginny said to me while walking over to the piano. "Thanks, I wrote it the day we went to the Quidditch Pitch." "Really?" "Yes, would you like it?" "Like it? Do you mean to keep?" "Sort of, I'll dedicate it to you and share it with others." "Oh, well when you put it that way. I would love it if you did." "Okay then." Next to my name on the sheet music I wrote "_Dedicated to Ginevra Weasley with love." _After I put the quill down she gave me a big hug and said "Thank you Draco." I kissed her forehead and said "You're welcome Ginny. And by the way any gifts I give you will more than likely be music, unless you request otherwise." She smiled and said "My every day gifts can be music, but for holidays like Christmas and my birthday I would like special things." "Okay, sounds fair."

And once again an owl dropped in on us; Ginny untied the parchment and read it. "I better go, Harry wants to talk. You should probably go back to Slytherin too." We got up and I collected all of my music. After that we were about to leave when Ginny whispered "_Kiss me._" And so I did; I dropped my bag on the floor as I kissed her. One hand was on the small of her back and the other was caressing the back of her head, while she had her hands in my hair. When we released we left the Room of Requirement and went our separate ways. As soon as I got down to the Slytherin Dormitories, I went straight to bed with my head full of Ginny, AGAIN.

**A/N: The end of another chapter, that I hoped you liked. Keep reading and please REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, Ginny, or any of their amazing friends. But I do own the plot, so it's better than nothing, I suppose.

Chapter 5:

Friday is finally here… which means tonight is the Ball. When I woke up at seven, I got up and put my school uniform on, along with my shoes. Then I fixed my hair and headed down to the common room with my bag to see Theo playing Exploding Snap with Ginny? "Hey Draco, your girlfriend here is pretty good at Exploding Snap." I walked over to them and sat in one of the arm chairs and said to him "She's not my girlfriend, Theo." And to Ginny I asked "How'd you get in here?" and she answered with "Blaise let me in when he was on his way to breakfast." I rolled my eyes and thought of course Blaise, the nice guy.

After a few more minutes, she beat Theo in their game and we walked to the Great Hall. She even sat at the Slytherin Table, she was engrossed in the conversation she and Theo were having. I on the other hand was staring at my bowl of Choco Puffs, the way Goyle used to. I miss him, but… I'll see if he's free next weekend! Genius! And I smiled at Choco Puffs and began to eat them. After I finished my breakfast I had to walk all the way over to the Greenhouses for Herbology. And of course I now have that class with the Gyffindorks. So now I'm stuck with Potter and his followers. Whoopee! (Sarcasm =P ). "Alright class we'll be observing the Venus flytrap, this one's a special one. If you watch it long enough, you'll see what I mean. Alright, I want you in groups of four; Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Parkinson. You four at station six." Professor Sprout explained. Ugh…My archenemy, his best friend, and Pansy. This is gonna be fun! (Sarcasm). We sat there watching the damn thing for half an hour and nothing happened. The only thing that happened was Pansy hanging onto me and poor Weasley was almost lunch, plus Potter got tires of Pansy and hexed to her stool and saved his best friend, that and I think somebody woke me up a couple of times because I was **SO** bored. "Alright class hand in your observation sheets in and you'll be dismissed." We finally got out of there and went up to the Castle to clean up before our next class.

So besides that nothing exciting happened until lunch when Ginny came running up to me and said "Harry and I are going out now, so we have to keep our stuff low key." "I'm happy for you; we'll meet outside the Room of Requirement, just IM me." She hugged me and said "Sounds good, see you tonight Draco." "Bye Ginny." After lunch we didn't have classes, so I walked up to the Room of Requirement to play the piano. After I don't know how long of being absorbed in that piano; my pants started moving across the floor, (I was in a tank top and a pair of shorts, just to let you know. My playing gets intense sometimes), I searched them and found my IM parchment. "Hey Draco you should start getting ready for the Ball, it's six o' clock. I wrote back "Thanks for letting me know, Ginny see you soon." I put my parchment back in the pocket and thought about my dress robes and mask, which appeared five minutes later. I then got dressed in my midnight blue dress robes and my powder blue mask, I fixed my hair so that it was partially slicked back. At 7:30 I left the Room of Requirement with a single white rose for Ginny.

I stood there waiting for her in the Entrance Hall when she IM'd me "Where are you?" I answered with "I'm the one in the powder blue mask by the window." "=) I see you!" And with that she came running up to me and kissed me on the lips, it was a quick kiss. I hugged her and gave her the rose, which she loved. After that we walked into the Great Hall, the music was soft and flighty; like always we'd start with classical music and later switch to loud rock music. I love classical music, but I love mosh pits; it's love hate kind of thing? It's kind of confusing…..

But I put an arm around Ginny's waist and took her free hand in mine, her other hand was on my shoulder. We moved swiftly with the music, while we were dancing I whispered "You're a wonderful dancer." And she whispered "Thank you, Fleur taught me over the summer." When the song ended Ginny and I grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer. "So, are you enjoying yourself Draco?" Ginny asked me. I moved closer to her and said "Yes, are you?"I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she answered "Yes." And gave me a quick kiss on the lips. After we released we kept on dancing, until the music changed, then we formed a Mosh Pit. When The Weird Sisters started playing the whole crowd basically started banging in time to the music; Ginny and I were 'thrashing' and grinding together. We still had our masks on, so we're good. When the Ball ended at Midnight, Ginny and I left together and walked up to the Room of Requirement.

We walked in and found a wonderful Queen-size bed with plum bed clothes, a black leather couch, and the room was dimly lit. I was looking around, taking it all in and at the same time Ginny and I shouted "What were you thinking?" We started to laugh, it was hilarious. When we stopped laughing she threw herself on the bed and I joined her. We were out of our clothes before you could have even said "Accio." She was kissing my neck and chest for quite awhile. Until I sat up; bringing her with me, I kissed her forehead before I laid her back down. I then made a trail of kisses from her forehead to her stomach. As I was kissing her, she would giggle every once in awhile and I would smile and continue kissing her. When I finished kissing her I laid on my back; looking up at the enchanted ceiling, like the one in the Great Hall.

A few seconds later, Ginny was rocking against me; both of us moaning slightly. Then she laid on her back and I was rocking against her, she kept digging her nails into my shoulders (which hurt like hell). And when an orgasm ripped through her; she ran them down my chest. After we both calmed down, we sat up staring at each other. I was covered in red marks from her nails and I had few spots on my neck. While she really only had a few spots on her neck. We both had give or take a few bruises. When we finished staring at each other, I kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her "Good night Ginny, I love you." As tired as she was she smiled like a five year old does when they get a new puppy and said "I love you too, Draco." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, falling asleep soon after in my arms.

**A/N: See what I said? Their becoming a couple, but what about Harry? Who knows, you'll just have to keep reading =) Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I shall never own Draco or Ginny, that's life. So let's get on with the story!

Chapter 6:

We didn't wake up until ten o' clock the next morning, which is Saturday (DUH!) I woke up when the sun finally started to bother me; Ginny on the other hand was still sleeping. She is such a godless, you know? Ginny was sleeping with her hair draped over her face and most of the pillow and she had a smile on her face. I wonder what she's dreaming about…. I just sat there taking her beautiful features in such as her silky copper hair, her smile, the way she sleeps so peacefully, all of it. I was smiling at the sight of her, but close to tears at wondering if I really deserved and if this is the right thing to do. I kissed her on the cheek and her eyes popped open and she shouted "Good morning!" "Are you usually a morning person, Ginny?" I asked her with that oh boy kind of look in my eye. "Not usually, but I am today." She answered.

After that a blue sundress appeared with sandals, along with a pale green shirt and jeans with checkered Vans. We both got dressed and sat on the leather couch. Ginny was sitting on my lap, flicking my hair out of my eyes. "You have beautiful hair, Draco. It's so light and silky smooth, and such a beautiful color." I think I may have blushed at her comment it's kind of weird, you know? Telling a guy they have beautiful hair….But instead I said "Thank you, Ginny. And you know what your hair is just as beautiful as mine, maybe even more. It's a lovely copper color that falls in waves that frame your gorgeous face." This time she blushed, but she kissed me, too. My hands were wrapped up in her beautiful hair while she was caressing my face with her hands. When we finally released we were both smiling as she laid her head on my chest. As I started to hum *Moonlight Sonata* She got off of my lap and held out her hand. I took it and placed the other one on my shoulder. I kept humming and we began to dace, "You know Draco we should go dancing sometime." I looked down at her and smiled. "Maybe Ginny, we could do that one of these weekends." She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. And once again Potter's owl Hedwig (?)I think Ginny called it, flew in.

Ginny took the letter and sat on the couch reading it, "As much as I would hate to leave you, Draco. Harry wants to go out tonight." I frowned and said "It's okay, I understand. IM me when you can, okay?" I went to give her a kiss on the cheek, but instead ended up kissing her on the lips because she turned her head. Her hands were on both sides of my face; pulling me closer to her, while my hands were on the small of her back; pulling her closer to me. In the end we ended up in bed. The way we make love is like Michael Angelo painting a masterpiece. And that's saying something ;) But as I was saying, after we made love Hedwig (?) showed up again with a note for Ginny. "Well, this time I really have to go; Harry wants me to meet him in half an hour." I sighed and got up, "Okay, I'll hang out with Greg or something, then." She started pulling up the purpled sequined dress that just appeared a bit ago while asking "Greg? What about Blaise?" "Greg is who you call Goyle. And I don't know about Blaise, he might be with Luna." She had just finished putting her silver strappy sandals on while saying "Well I hope you spend this evening with somebody, why not Lavender? She's really nice and she seems to like you. You know what I'll IM her right now about it." And she did, I just sat there on the couch like a toad while she was getting ready for her date with Potter and trying to find me something to do.A few minutes later she threw a pile of clothes at me and told me to put them on. While I was undressing I realized the clothes she gave me were dressy; meaning a suit. As I put on the suit Ginny was saying "Lavender is really happy that the two of you are going out tonight. Make a good impression, Draco, Lavender's a nice girl." And I would with "I know Ginny, I will. Everything will be fine, I'll be nice to her just like I am to you." Ginny smiled at the last comment I made and said "That's good; she's a really nice girl. But don't be TOO nice, okay?" "I'll try." She smiled again and kissed me on the cheek and said "Good."

After she said that we left the Room of Requirement and walked down to the Entrance Hall; separately, of course. Ginny walked over to Potter and kissed him on the cheek. When she did that my stomach turned. Oh well, I found Lavender she's looking great. "Hi Lavender." I said while kissing the back of her hand." "Hi Draco, how are you?" She took my arm as I answered, "I'm fabulous, how about you?" "The feeling's mutual." I smiled and said "That's good." And then we apparated to our location; a romantic restaurant that was once the lovely home of a former Prime Minister. After we were seated in the former library (which we got to ourselves) we started talking again. "You look beautiful, Lavender." And she really did look beautiful with her hair in a swift ponytail, her eyes exploding with color, and the beautiful little black dress she was wearing. She blushed when I told her that "Thank you Draco, you look nice too." "Thank you." And here comes our waiter with our wine. "Oh…white wine, this is pretty classy, Draco." I smiled and responded with "Thank you, I guess I'm just a classy guy." "Yeah you are." As the waiter poured our wine, another was taking our orders. Lavender got the Filet Migon, and here I thought she was just gonna get a salad. I on the other hand got the Angel Hair Pasta with a nice tomato sauce.

"So Draco do you plan on playing Quidditch next season?" I took a sip of my wine and answered "Of course I do, Quidditch is the greatest. Besides without me my team would probably lose." "Well, I'm glad you enjoy playing." I refilled her glass and asked "What do you do with your free time, Lavender?" She took another sip of wine and answered with "Well, I like photography, gardening, listening to music, spending time with my friends, and playing the violin." "Wow, the violin. I play the piano." "Hey a small symphony." We both laughed." Yep all we really need now is a timpani player and we're good." The waiter brought us our meals and another bottle of wine. "Well, actually Draco I know someone who plays timpani." I finished swallowing my pasta and asked "Who?" Lavender took a forkful of her Filet Migon and chewed it. After she swallowed she said "My friend Pavarti, she's a brilliant player." I was twisting the Angel Hair around my fork as I thought about it. At last I ate the wad of pasta on my fork and said "Okay, so you'll talk to her about because it's a brilliant idea." The rest of dinner was idle chit-chat. She told me about her violin, her family and friends. When we finished dinner we went for a walk around the garden of the restaurant. We sat on a two person swing and started to sway. I had an arm around Lavender and she had her head on my shoulder and of course I was humming *Moonlight Sonata* again. I'm guessing she knows the song too because she started to hum along. Mid-phrase we stopped humming and I kissed her, the hand that was resting on her shoulder was now on the small of her back. When we released we stared at each other for quite a while, okay maybe only a few minutes, whatever. But seemed it seemed like a lifetime.

After a while Lavender said "Wow…" And so I said "I know right?" We both laughed and I kissed her on the forehead. I checked my watch and said to her "We should probably we go Lavender." She suddenly looked sad, but came anyway as we left the restaurant. "Don't worry; we're just going to a new location." I said to her reassuringly. She lit up once again at hearing that and then asked "Where are we going now, Draco?" I smiled and told her "You'll find out shortly, Lavender. Now stop asking questions." Twenty minutes passed and we finally got to our destination: my apartment. Yes I know it's weird that the great Draco Malfoy has a Muggle apartment, but it's my home. We went inside the building and walked into the elevator. I took the normal route to my apartment when we finally got there I said to her "Well here we are… apartment." "What are we doing here?" As I unlocked the door I said "I figured we could watch a movie and it's your choice, Lavender." We walked in and I take it she likes my place since she's speechless at the moment. I wrapped an arm around her and gave her a tour of the place.

And now were laying on my bed watching Titanic, great movie you ask me, but horribly sad at the end though ='( I looked down at Lavender for a second and it appears that she is asleep so when the movie ended I shut the television off and whispered "Good night Lavender." I Then drifted off to sleep, and woke up at two o'clock in the morning. So I IM'd Ginny to see if she was awake and surprisingly, she was.

So I apparated to Hogsmeade and ran to the school, so that I could meet her in our room: the Room of Requirement. She was in the room when I got there. Before she could really say anything I ran up to her and gave her the most passionate kiss known to man. When we finally released I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and said "I love you Ginevra, with all of my heart. This whole beneficial friendship has really turned into something and I'm glad it has." She looked at the floor and said "I love you too, Draco. But what do I do about Harry?" Uggh! I forgot she's with Potter now! "Let him down as gently as you can, I suppose." "I'll be right back, okay?" "Alright." She left me there in the Room of Requirement alone, so naturally I went over and sat down at the piano. Before I began to play though, I wrote a letter to Lavender and had an owl take to her, telling her where I was for when she wakes up and I'm not there. After that was written and on its way I began to play some Beethoven. Great musician, Beethoven, great musician.

After about an hour or two Ginny walked in. "Well, Draco I'm all yours now." I got off the piano bench and walked over to her. When I got to the point where I was standing in front of her I asked "Ginny would you not only like to be my beneficial friend, but my girlfriend as well?" She looked up at me and said "Of course I'll be your beneficial friend and girlfriend, Draco. And by the way, I love you." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered "I love you too." And we spent the rest of the morning plying the piano together.

**A/N: Happily ever after! Yay! Next is a short epilogue, so I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. Keep reading and please leave a review!**

**And coming soon is another story: Just So You Know, Hermione. It's a HP/HG Fic =) Keep an eye out for it! **


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Draco and Ginny, but I don't. So oh well….

Epilogue (FOUR MONTHS LATER):

Ginny and I are still together, but now we're engaged. See what a beneficial friendship can do? As for Lavender, well… she understood we could only be friends, so she's with Blaise now. Go figure. As for Potter, he's with Lovegood. As for me I still play the piano and now I'm teaching Ginny how to play. She's still amazing when it comes to sex and as a whole I love her and I tell her that every day. And she always answers.

As for her brothers and the rest of her family, that took some getting used to. Seeing as they all know my father a little too well and the fact of history doesn't help either. But oh well, everyone has gotten used to me being around now, even the Golden Trio stopped insulting me. At least when Ginny's not around, then it's game on for both sides ;)

But I have to go Ginny's still going through wedding plans and this time I have to help pick out the china for the reception. Glad you listened to my story about the time I feel in love with a Gryffindork named Ginny Weasley. Well it will be Ginny Malfoy, soon :D Good Bye.

**A/N: And that's the Epilogue! Hope you guys liked it! Remember to keep an eye out for that story: Just So You Know, Hermione! **

**See ya later Peeps, **

**Harry's Girl 3**


End file.
